


Two of a Kind

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Gallagher's soul shone with mischief and laughter. Or course he caught the Trickster's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is all morganoconner's fault! Written for the "love at first sight" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010. Beta-ed by morganoconner.

After he met the Winchesters for the first time, Gabriel decided to have a look at all of Lucifer’s potential vessels. Because even though Sam was predestined to harbor his brother’s form as far as Heaven was concerned, he’d noticed something in the boy, something corrupting him, giving him enough strength that even if he hadn’t been who he was he’d have been able to hold Lucifer.

Demon blood, ingested so early in his life that it had corrupted his body, if left his soul untouched. Made him strong enough to withstand an archangel’s grace rammed up inside of him, and weak enough to be susceptible to manipulation through blood addiction.

Gabriel knew his brother, knew him well enough to be sure he’d never risk there being only one or two individuals in the world capable of holding him, and more importantly to take the risk of these persons being weak.

There had to be others like Sam Winchester. Well, not exactly _like_ him, Sam was the True Vessel, but similar.

He was right. He found them, lots of them, scattered around the world. They were so many. Until they started disappearing at least. Gabriel didn’t investigate the disappearance for two reasons. One, he didn’t want to know how close to breaking out of his cage his brother was or wasn’t. Two, there was one boy who’d caught his attention.

Andy Gallagher. His soul shone with mischief and laughter, and unlike most of the psychic kids, he’d embraced his gift. It could have gone terribly wrong, the boy could have enslaved the whole town, maybe even the whole world if he’d tried, and somewhere at the back of his mind he was aware of how powerful he was.

And yet he just used it to get the simplest things of life. Food, sex –and he always made sure his partners enjoyed themselves–, and freedom. Complete and utter freedom. Andy lived the dream, no strings attached, no responsibility, not a care in the world.

Gabriel decided to stay in town. He found someone who deserved to get his just desserts, to have something to do, but he didn’t even try to convince himself he wasn’t staying because Andy intrigued him.

The Trickster took residence in an abandoned house he redecorated with a snap of his fingers, then went to wait by the boy’s van. Andy was coming back from a night in some random girl’s bed, coffee in hand, walking draped in a shiny blue bathrobe like he owned the town. He eyed Gabriel carefully, but the Trickster didn’t move from where he was leaning against the care.

“Who are you?” Andy asked him. “Tell me the truth.”

Gabriel felt the wave of Command wash over him, and shook it of easily.

“The truth is boring,” he said. “Let’s just say I’m an admirer.”

“You one of us?” Andy asked, excited but trying not to attract the attention of passer-byes. “One of the psychics?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Not exactly. I’m not a demon,” he reassured him when Andy took a careful step back, “you have my word. I’m a god.”

“You’re… God?” Andy said, frowning, like he didn’t believe him.

“Not _God_ , not the one you’re thinking of. Just _a_ god. Well, a demi-god, really. I’m a Trickster, and I have to say, I like your style, kid.”

“Hm. You’re a Trickster, and I should trust you not to mess with me because…?”

“Because I can teach you new mind-tricks?” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

Andy studied him for a long couple of minutes, taking in the tiny frame of Gabriel’s vessel, all relaxed and sure as the Trickster leaned against his van.

“What’s your name?” he asked eventually, though there was still wariness in his stance.

“You can call me Kyle.”

“That’s not your name though, is it?”

“Smart kid,” Gabriel smirked. He pushed himself off the van and wrapped an arm around Andy’s shoulders.

***

Andy was clinging to Gabriel’s jacket as they walked, laughing so loud everybody was looking at them. The people of this town were used not to questioning Andy’s strange way of living, but ever since he’d stared hanging out with this Kyle guy he’d been doing all sorts of crazy stuff.

They made it to Gabriel’s place without stopping laughing, and fell together on the couch. Gabriel snapped up a beautiful red-headed girl to take their shoes off and bring them candy.

“Dude, gay porn, that was priceless! Did you see his _face_?”

“Ha, I knew you’d approve!” Andy giggled, then opened his mouth for the girl to slip an M&M in it. He nipped at her fingers and she giggled. “I still think your power’s the best, though.”

“Bah, after a few centuries, it sort of gets old, sometimes,” Gabriel waved off. “But please, do enjoy.”

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, and Andy took the redhead’s hand, brought it down to his crotch. The girl smiled wickedly at him as she sank to her knees between his legs, opening his belt. Andy parted his legs some more and threw his arm around the couch’s back. His hand landed inches from Gabriel’s who had slightly turned in the couch to look at him.

The girl’s hands were strong and confident, and soon Andy was hard. She wrapped her lips around him, took him in slowly, all the way. Then she started sucking, and Andy moaned softly.

“Oh, dude, that’s the life!”

Gabriel just watched with a smile, as Andy closed his eyes and let himself go. The boy was the very image of debauchery, still almost completely dressed, hair disheveled as always, his hips snapping up to fuck into the girl’s wet mouth.

The Trickster snapped softly and Andy’s eyes flew open, found his, not even noticing that the girl was now completely naked and rubbing her full breasts against his denim-clad legs as her head bobbed up and down.

Andy gasped his name, a surprised, breathless “Kyle!” and gripped his hand. He didn’t take his eyes off the Trickster as he fucked harder into the girl’s mouth, and Gabriel saw something there, something that made his grace stir and his dick harden.

When Andy came the boy squeezed his hand and made a delicious, slightly lost little sound that sent shivers through Gabriel’s vessel.

The girl disappeared as Andy breathed hard to try and get his body back under control. Then his eyes fell to Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel smirked at him, and Andy shifted closer to him on the couch.

“Let me help you with that,” the boy purred, opening Gabriel’s pants with eager hands.

Gabriel helped him, pushing his pants down as Andy wrapped his fingers around him. The boy leaned closer as he started pumping him. Their faces were mere inches apart, and they were breathing into each other’s mouth, staring into each other’s eyes except for when Andy dropped his gaze to what he was doing to change angle or add a twist of his wrist.

Andy looked fascinated by Gabriel’s faces, by the noises he was dragging out of him. Gabriel didn’t look away from the boy’s face when he came all over Andy’s strong hand and his own shirt.

He let the boy kiss him afterwards, let him slip his tongue in his mouth, taste him. He tasted him in return, and Andy moaned softly in his mouth.

“Kyle!” he breathed as their mouths unlocked.

“Gabriel,” the Trickster corrected. “My real name is Gabriel.”

“Like the angel?” Andy huffed, slightly amused.

“What can I say, my father chose it, not me.”

“Gabriel,” Andy said, rolling the name on his lips, over his tongue, like he was tasting it. “Gabriel, when you come, your eyes shine.”

Gabriel smiled and pressed his lips to Andy’s.

***

Andy’s disappeared. Gabriel left him alone for half an hour, just the time to take care of some child-molesting douche-bag two towns over –not his most poetic work, but the guy was dead at least and wouldn’t ruin any other child’s life anymore– and when he came back he couldn’t locate Andy’s soul anywhere in town. He did find sulfur and traces of a struggle in his van, though.

Gabriel’s angry shout could be heard in the entire town.

For the first time in centuries he unfurled his wings, not caring that he was taking the risk of revealing his presence to his brothers, and took flight. He flew over the entire world, looking for Andy, unable to find him. The boy had to be shielded, he told himself. Demons would have had no reason to have actually _killed_ him. He had to believe that.

He had no idea how much time passed before he finally noticed something. It could have been hours, days, weeks, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, all that mattered was finding Andy.

There was a town, in the United States, a town so haunted its presence should have shone to Gabriel’s senses, but it didn’t. As if all its ghosts and creatures had disappeared from it. Or as if it were protected, hidden, so that people like Gabriel couldn’t find it.

Fortunately, he knew its location. He flew down, as fast as he could, made it into the ghost town. His senses were dulled there, so he wrapped himself in the shadows, wary of what might be lurking. He found Sam Winchester and some black, military kid with preternatural strength, but they didn’t matter right now, he had to find Andy. 

The town was mostly empty, except for the bodies buried in the ground. Gabriel found himself doing something he hadn’t done in centuries: he prayed. He prayed to his absent father for Andy not to be amongst these rotting corpses, for him to still be alive and fighting and holding on until Gabriel found him.

And Gabriel found him. He was in one of the houses, with a girl who betrayed him. Gabriel arrived just as the ghost lunged at Andy. He didn’t have time to think, just threw his grace towards the boy’s soul, wrapped it around it. As life seeped out of Andy, a sliver of Gabriel’s grace, firmly attached, followed Andy’s soul on its way up to Heaven.

***

It was a long process. It had to be, if Gabriel didn’t want his brothers to be able to track him. With a little bit of luck, they might even have been too busy trying to stop the seals from being broken –or helping the process along, because Michael would have liked to do that– to notice anything amiss. After all, who cared about the soul of discarded potential vessel for Lucifer when they had Sam Winchester to focus on?

It took him weeks, weeks during which he had to keep Andy’s body from decaying, weeks during which he slowly called back to him the sliver of his own grace he had entwined with Andy’s soul, dragging the soul along.

When finally the mixed soul and grace crossed to the Earthly Realm, Gabriel unfurled his wings, wrapped them around Andy’s pure, shining soul, cradling it. He took it in his hands and its warmth seeped through him. The archangel smiled as he laid the soul back in its body, binding together flesh, soul and a tiny bit of his own grace. A tiny bit of eternity.

Andy’s eyes blinked open, and Gabriel took his hand away, leaving a bright, red print on the boy’s chest. Slowly, Andy sat up, looking around him like he was lost until his eyes found Gabriel’s. Then he smiled, a bit shyly.

“You’re insane,” he said, like he knew exactly how crazy what Gabriel had done was.

“Yeah, I’ve felt that way ever since I met you,” Gabriel smirked.

Andy rolled his eyes. “I love you too,” he said before grabbing Gabriel by his collar and pulling him into a kiss.

“You know,” Gabriel said when their lips parted, “I’m not really a trickster god.”

“I kind of guessed that a while back,” Andy breathed, pulling a face like he was apologizing for being smart.

Gabriel just huffed and kissed him again.


End file.
